When friction clutches are used in motor vehicles, a greater or lesser quantity of operating state-dependent frictional heat develops which must be removed from the friction clutch. Thus a relatively large quantity of frictional heat develops, for example, when engaging or disengaging the clutch, that is, at start-up or when shifting gears, whereas relatively little frictional heat develops during constant travel or in the disengaged state.